


All Tied Up

by viviegirl05



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Oliver was surprised when Barry brought it up. Bondage was never something Oliver had considered, but when Barry explained what he wanted, he found himself becoming intrigued. Barry wanted him to tie him up, tease him, make him beg to come, push the boundaries of his shortened refractory period, drive him wild with pleasure.This was sure to be an experience neither of them would ever forget.





	

Oliver was surprised when Barry brought it up. Bondage was never something Oliver had considered, but when Barry explained what he wanted, he found himself intrigued. Barry wanted him to tie him up, tease him, make him beg to come, push the boundaries of his shortened refractory period, drive him wild with pleasure. Oliver couldn’t help his imagination as he pictured everything Barry described. Barry, arms and legs tied to the bedposts, spread eagle, just waiting for whatever pleasure Oliver would give him, begging for him to touch him. Barry, with his ankles tied to his wrists, unable to move in any way to increase his pleasure, totally at Oliver’s mercy. He wondered how many ways he could make Barry come; with his tongue, his fingers, his cock inside Barry or thrusting against his own erection. He wondered if he could make Barry come from just playing with his nipples. Past experience told him that they were very sensitive. He had known a handful of women sensitive enough to come from nothing but nipple play, but never any men. Oliver wanted to find out if Barry could break that pattern.  
They talked about limits, what lines to never cross, what they were curious about and wanted to experiment with, what they definitely wanted. Barry wanted to be totally at Oliver’s mercy, unable to help himself and totally reliant on Oliver to give him what he needed. He was cool with spanking, a bit of roughness, but wasn’t much interested in pain play outside of that. Oliver wasn’t interested in hurting him anyway, so he was completely fine with that. They contemplated the idea of blindfolds and gags, deciding to try them out at some point, just maybe not right off the bat. Barry shyly floated the idea of calling him sir, or maybe even daddy, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. After a moment of shock, Oliver assured him that it was perfectly fine to call him sir. He wasn’t so sure about daddy, but he was willing to wait until they acted it out to decide. Barry also admitted that he had a bit of a praise kink, which Oliver had picked up on even before they started dating as he would respond eagerly to any bit of praise regardless of the setting.  
By the end of the discussion they were both keyed up, eager for the next time they would see each other and get to act out some of their fantasies. They planned for the following weekend, five long days away, but it would be best if they had plenty of time without worrying about work the next day. They both arranged to be free from their vigilante jobs that weekend as well, Oliver relying on Thea, Roy, and Laurel to patrol the city without him, and Barry calling in Firestorm to cover for him.  
Oliver ventured to a seedy sex shop where no one was likely to pay him any mind to procure anything and everything they might need. In the end, he bought four lengths of silk rope (he didn’t want Barry to get rope burn, regardless of his quick healing), four pairs of padded leather handcuffs, a blindfold, a cherry-red ball gag, and several bottles of lube (a couple flavored, for varieties sake). He didn’t think they’d need all that, at least not for the first time, but it was best to be prepared, he thought.  
By Friday they could hardly wait the requisite hours until they would be together, barely able to focus on their work at all. Finally, as the work day ended, Oliver ordered delivery Chinese food, and set out what they would need on the bedside table, body practically humming with anticipation as he waited for Barry to arrive.  
To his surprise, Barry arrived a few minutes early, right as the food was being delivered. They grinned impishly at each other, knowing the reason Barry was early was eagerness for what the night would entail.  
They ate quickly, hardly tasting their food, knowing they would need their energy for later. Oliver made sure Barry ate enough for his hyper metabolism; it would be a real mood-killer if he passed out in the middle of sex. They stashed the leftovers in the fridge and made their way to the bedroom, not even making it to the door before they started making out.  
Stumbling and knocking into things, they managed to make it to the bed, where Oliver pulled away and ordered Barry to strip. He did so in a flash, grinning cheekily.  
“Show off,” Oliver tweaked Barry’s nipples harshly, making Barry yelp in surprise. Oliver noticed his cock hardening further at the stimulation. “On the bed, face down, ass in the air, wrists crossed on your back.”  
“Yes sir,” Barry hurried to obey as Oliver removed his own clothes at a normal speed. He grabbed the lube and a single length of rope, having decided to start out simple and work his way up to more, for lack of a better term, toys.  
Oliver looked over to see that Barry had complied to his orders exactly. He had his cheek pressed to the bed, panting slightly as he watched Oliver move about, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with lust. His ass was in the air, knees spread a bit to give Oliver access, wrists crossed against his lower back. He looked beautiful.  
“Good boy,” Oliver praised, making Barry bite his lip and arch his back slightly. Oliver smirked, moving onto the bed behind Barry, setting the lube aside, but within reach, before binding his wrists together, making sure to tie the rope tight enough that he couldn’t escape, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable.  
“Good?” He asked.  
“Yes,” Barry breathed.  
Oliver smacked his ass, not enough to truly hurt, more to just get his attention. Barry moaned.  
“Yes, what, Barry?”  
“Yes sir!”  
Oliver smacked his other cheek. “Good boy.” Barry let out a whimper.  
“You like that? You like when I smack your ass?” Oliver rubbed his hands over the smooth skin of Barry’s firm ass, massaging the muscle gently.  
“Yes…yes sir, I like it,” Barry moaned.  
Oliver hummed, pulling his hands away and sitting back for a few seconds.  
“Oliver…?” Barry, confused, wiggled a bit, trying to look back at him.  
SMACK! Oliver brought his hand down firmly on Barry’s left ass cheek.  
“Stay still,” he said sternly. He sat back again and waited.  
Barry whimpered, once again wiggling a tiny bit, after only a few seconds. Oliver brought his hand down on his right cheek this time, leaving a matching red handprint behind.  
“I said stay still!” He growled.  
Barry whimpered louder, biting his lip, just barely able to restrain himself from moving. After a few seconds Oliver praised him again, “good boy,” and began massaging the now somewhat tender skin of his ass.  
He pulled Barry’s cheeks apart to examine his hole, gently running a fingertip around the rim. Barry moaned, but obediently stayed still. Oliver smiled briefly, then leaned in to swipe his tongue quickly over the sensitive skin.  
Barry cried out and arched his back, shoving his ass into Oliver’s face. Oliver immediately pulled back and smacked Barry’s ass again.  
“Daddy please…” Barry whimpered. “Please, touch me…”  
Oliver briefly noticed that being called daddy was actually kind of a turn on; he’d think about why later.  
“Tell me what you want baby,” he growled.  
“Please…touch me…want you inside me…”  
“Hmm. I’ll think about it.”  
With that, Oliver went back to licking Barry’s hole, careful not to enter as he pressed his tongue to the rim, ever so slightly stretching it. While he continued to tease the sensitive skin, Barry moaned wildly, crying out Oliver’s name, struggling to stay still. After a few minutes, Oliver decided to reward Barry’s good behavior and suddenly plunged his tongue into him as far as he could reach.  
Barry screamed, toes curling, fists clenching, pressing his face into the bed. Oliver could feel Barry throbbing around his tongue as he started to tongue-fuck him. Barry spread his legs a bit wider, arching his back slightly to try and tempt Oliver into doing more. Oliver smacked his ass, not even bothering to stop his ministrations as he did so. Barry whimpered.  
“Daddy please…please, I want to come…”  
“Come for me baby, come on.”  
Barry’s head lifted off the bed as he arched his back and came hard, screaming Oliver’s name. Oliver smiled at that, giving a few last licks to help Barry through the aftershocks of his orgasm before pulling back, praising Barry and listening to him pant as he lubed up a few fingers.  
When Barry seemed to have caught his breath, Oliver suddenly plunged two fingers into him. Barry cried out, body clenching at the unexpected intrusion. Oliver grinned as he started pumping. He quickly found Barry’s prostate and started nailing it with every thrust, making Barry scream in ecstasy every time. Oliver soon added a third finger, and with that Barry was gone again, screaming “OLIVER!” as he came.  
They had discovered this before, that the amount of stimulation needed for Barry to have an orgasm becomes less and takes less time increasingly after each subsequent orgasm. The most orgasms they had ever gone was three, but tonight Oliver wanted to go for at least four.  
Barry let out a noise of loss as Oliver removed his fingers.  
“Please…I’m too empty…please, sir…”  
“Hush, baby, I’ll fill you up soon, you're being such a good boy for me” Oliver cooed. He gently rubbed his clean hand over Barry bottom as he lubed himself up. He placed a gentle kiss on each of Barry’s cheeks before he spread them apart and guided his cock into him.  
Oliver watched, entranced, as his cock disappeared into Barry’s tight channel. Barry let out a low, guttural moan as Oliver stretched his already abused hole.  
“God…so good…daddy…”  
Once he was fully seated, Oliver stopped. Barry let out a whine, attempting to thrust back onto Oliver’s cock. Oliver planted a hand between his shoulder blades and pressed him into the bed, forcing him to still his movements.  
“Oliver please!” Barry sobbed.  
“Shh, it’s ok. I’ve got you,” Oliver slowly pulled out, and just as slowly pushed back in. Barry keened as Oliver’s cock grazed over his prostate.  
Oliver kept up the slow, agonizing pace, watching as Barry got more and more frantic.  
“Oliver! Oliver please! Please, I need- I need faster! Please! Daddy- AH!”  
Oliver reached around Barry to grab his cock, gripping it firmly and stroking in time with his slow thrusts. Barry screamed, thrashing as much as he could, desperate for Oliver to go faster, anything to help him get off. When Oliver swiped his thumb over Barry’s slit, he suddenly came. Barry sobbed, burying his face in the comforter as he heaved air into his lungs, struggling to recover for the devastating orgasm. Oliver didn’t give him a reprieve though, he sped up, pounding into his lover with an almost punishing pace.  
"Come on baby, you're doing so well for me...my good boy..." Barry immediately started keening, sobbing and babbling, crying out wordlessly, frenzied in his sensitivity as Oliver continued to nail Barry’s prostate head on with every thrust. Oliver gripped his hips in both hands to pound into Barry even harder, grunting and calling out Barry’s name as he neared his climax.  
They came together, crying out each other’s names, as Oliver slammed into Barry one last time. He caught himself from collapsing completely onto Barry by planting his elbows on either side of Barry’s head, both of them panting harshly. After a few minutes Oliver rolled off Barry and gently untied his hands, only for Barry to collapse sideways on the bed, facing him.  
“Hi,” Barry breathed, smiling gently, gazing at Oliver through his eyelashes with loving eyes.  
“Hi,” Oliver replied, smiling just as dopily he was sure. “How was that? What you had in mind?”  
“Mmhmm, better,” Barry mumbled as his eyes drifted shut. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Oliver caressed Barry’s face softly before he got up and got a wet washcloth to clean them up. He gently cleansed Barry of lube and come, before shifting him over to the clean side of the bed and pulling the covers over him. He tossed the washcloth in the laundry basket and slipped into bed behind Barry, spooning him firmly against his chest. He pressed a kiss to Barry’s temple, whispering one last “I love you” before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
